Camera systems have been introduced for making so-called "three-dimensional" or "3-D" photographs which give the impression of animation or depth. In other words, a 3-D photograph can give a visual impression of an object that seems to move (an effect referred to as animation) as the viewing angle of the photograph is changed. Further, a 3-D photograph, although on a two-dimensional substrate, can give a visual impression of depth when viewed (an effect referred to as dimensions).
In either case, the effect of a 3-D photograph is achieved by directing light through a lenticular lens and against photographic film to expose the film in a particular, controlled way. More specifically, the shutter of a camera is opened, and light is directed through the shutter and camera lens and then through a lenticular lens, as the light propagates toward the film. During the period the shutter is open to expose the film, the camera can be moved along a predetermined track. The combination of movement and lenticular lens creates a photograph which, when overlaid with a lenticular viewing window and viewed at various angles, gives the visual impression of animation (if the subject of the photograph was moving) and/or depth.
It is to be appreciated that precise control of the motion of the camera and of the operation of the film and camera lenses is required to create effective 3-D photographs. It happens, however, that past systems have either failed to reliably control the camera of the system, consequently rendering substandard photographs, and have required excessive time and painstaking attention to detail in controlling the camera to create even a single 3-D photograph. Further, once prior 3-D systems have been adjusted and a photograph taken, repeated photographs require a virtually complete readjustment of the system.
Thus, in the past 3-D photographs required a trained professional photographer and an excessive period of time to create, and despite the best efforts of the photographer, frequently turned out badly. As a consequence of the relatively high cost and uncertain quality, the use of 3-D photographs has been limited. As recognized by the present invention, however, it is possible to provide a system for quickly, efficiently, and reliably creating 3-D photographs.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for creating 3-D photographs which does not require excessive adjustment of the system. Another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for creating 3-D photographs which reliably generates quality 3-D photographs with comparative repeatability. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for creating 3-D photographs which is easy to use and cost-effective.